


you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars

by stylinsonstea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, basically harry and louis growing up together so, how could i forget the bit of angst, im horrible at tagging sorry, lots of firsts okay, not exactly a kid fic but, or maybe kind of always lovers???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonstea/pseuds/stylinsonstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis grow up together and might be a little in love the entire way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, this was un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> oh and 2-6 year olds in this story might have a bit of an extended vocabulary and older way of speaking but just go along with it, it's cute hehe.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! (: x 

 

 

"Ewww. Mummy, it's so ugly!" A small two year old Louis cries out as Jay holds a tiny one day old Harry. Harry is all wrinkles and baby fat and smells a bit funny. Louis is pretty disgusted.

Jay gasps jokingly and Anne laughs tiredly on the hospital bed across the room, eating chocolate pudding a nurse brought for her.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't be so mean." Jay scolds with a playful tone in her voice and eyes full of mirth. "His name is Harry and he's Anne's new baby." Jay smiles down at the sleeping newborn in her arms.

"Well, why does pretty Anne have such a yucky looking baby?" Louis scrunches his face up as he looks at the baby and then up at a fake-frowning Anne.

"Quiet, you. Gemma said the same thing when you were born and now she adores you. One day you and little Harry here will be the best of friends." Jay pokes Harry's teeny nose with the point of her index finger then kisses Louis's cheek.

"Best mates." Anne agrees, voice a bit weak, and scoops a large amount of pudding into her mouth to hide her grin from the frowning two year old.

Louis rolls his eyes, crosses his arms, and says the line he always hears them say in movies. "Over my dead body." He stomps a foot for emphasis then scampers off and out of the smelly hospital room to sit with Gemma and a few of her family members in the waiting area.

Louis tells Gemma how ugly he thinks little Harry is and how he would never want to be friends with him. A four year old Gemma, swinging her legs back and forth in the chair with her short legs, giggles.

She turns to look at Louis with fond eyes. "You were an ugly baby too and now look at you. All adorable and stuff. Harry might look a little funny now but my little brother will get cuter. Just you see, Lou."

 

\---

 

"Why are _you_ wiping his bum, mummy? You're not his mum." Louis gets on his tiptoes to peek over the diaper changing table at little month old Harry; his big, wide, innocent green eyes sparkly and curious in his first month in this world, unfocused and looking all over the room.

"Because Anne is still recovering from giving birth to little Haz here and also because baby Harry's daddy isn't going to be around anymore so he surely can't wipe his bum. Anne helped me out too with you when your daddy wasn't around anymore." Jay says with sad eyes and furrowed eyebrows but quickly composes herself with a bright smile and throws the dirty baby wipes away.

The two families live right across the street from each other making it easier for Jay to help Anne out with the baby.

Little Harry reaches out for Louis and gently grabs Louis's nose, giggling adorably. "Aww. Louis he likes you." Jay smiles a little bigger and more genuine.

Maybe Louis smiles the tiniest bit but he won't let anyone know.

He pulls away from Harry and Harry's nail leaves a thin scratch on the tip of Louis's nose.

" _Ow!_ You stupid baby! You scratched me!" Louis reaches out and pinches Harry's small delicate hand making the little one month old sniff and start to cry.

"Louis!" Jay smacks Louis's hand away. "Go upstairs to Gemma's room. I'll call you when it's time to go home." Jay says then picks up a wailing Harry and shushes him to sleep.

Louis runs as fast as his short two year old legs can take him up to Gemma's room. "Gems. I hate your brother." Louis huffs.

 

\---

 

As Harry grows, Louis notices his small face changing. Harry becomes a cuter baby and by the time he is one, Louis finds himself warming up to the younger boy who cries less deafening and smiles more. (Louis would never say it out loud but he really loves the baby's smile.) And since Louis seems to be at the Styles' home more often than not, he gets to witness Harry's first word.

 _Louis_.

Gemma jumps up in excitement and grabs Louis by the hands, spinning in circles happily.

"Louis! He said your name! Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness." Gemma claps her hands for her baby brother who sits on the carpeted floor swaying from side to side, only having learned how to sit up without assistance a few weeks prior. Harry giggles wildly as Gemma picks him up and kisses him all over his face.

  
"Yes. Yes ugly baby Haz did." Three year old Louis grabs Harry from Gemma and gives Harry a tiny kiss on the nose. Of course Louis thinks Harry is absolutely adorable now but it's fun to tease little babies. Their sad faces are always funny to watch.

  
"Louis!" Baby Harry says happily, a slobbery toothless smile on his face.

  
Louis smiles so wide he feels his face might split in two.

 

\---

 

"Lou! Where are you?" Little two year old Harry huffs. He looks under the couches, tables, and his mum's work desk but can't find Louis anywhere. Where is his Louis?

"Wee ooo, wee ooo!" Louis signals to Harry from upstairs. Harry giggles at Louis's sounds and runs up to find him, his little uncoordinated feet making him trip over every other step.

Louis grows impatient and crawls out from his hiding spot under Harry's small bed. He runs out of the room and toward the stairs where he hears Harry's small huffs and puffs.

"Boo!" Louis yells as he jumps into view at the top of the staircase and Harry screams. Harry slips and rolls down the carpeted stairs. Louis winces at the thought of how much carpet burn Harry must have.

Louis quickly bounds down the steps and sits next to the red lipped pouting Harry. "Are you okay, Haz?"

Harry nods bravely as to try to impress big boy Louis. "'m fine. Just a tiny boo-boo."

"Where?"

Harry points to an angry red mark on his right elbow. Louis holds Harry's little arm and kisses his elbow. "Better?" Louis asks with a small smile. Harry smiles widely and nods.

"Aw, my babies." Harry and Louis turn around toward the kitchen where Anne stands holding a video camera.

 

\---

 

"... _Happy birthday to you_." Everyone finishes singing Louis a happy birthday, the room resonant with applause and shouts of glee. Louis blows out his candles, shuts his eyes, and makes a wish. A bright eyed Harry stands next to the birthday boy's chair and tugs lightly on Louis's striped shirt.

"What'd you wish for?" Harry holds his hands tightly behind his back and rocks back and forth on his heels, hoping Louis will tell him.

Six year old Louis, feeling older and prouder, wipes off some cupcake frosting from Harry's cute little nose. "Not gonna tell you, love. 's not gonna come true if I do."

"B-But I told you my three year old wish." Harry pouts, holding three small fingers out for Louis to see.

Louis shrugs and jumps out of his seat to meet with his friends who are all older than little three year old Harry. No matter how many times Harry tells Louis he's almost four, Louis still thinks he's a little baby.

Harry stands outside of Louis's circle of laughing friends, jumping, trying to see over their high shoulders. Harry gives up with a frustrated huff and stomps sadly over to his mum.

"Louis doesn't like me anymore. He only likes his older friends." Harry pouts and climbs onto his mum's lap. Gemma, who sits beside Anne, rolls her eyes in annoyance because she was just having a conversation with her mum before Harry interrupted so she walks away to talk with the other mums.

"No, darling. Louis loves you. He's just a bit proud today since it's his birthday. Tomorrow he'll be your bestest mate once again. But now, now Harry. Pouting and stomping around won't fix anything, now will they? Why don't you go over there and talk to Ms. Horan's son. He's your age and his family just moved here from Ireland! Isn't that nice?" Harry smiles wide and looks at his mum.

"From Ireland, mummy? Wow." Harry stares in awe at the little blue eyed boy holding his pretty mum's hand. So Harry jumps off his mum's lap and pads shoeless over to the brunette boy.

"Hi." Harry gives the boy a small, tentative wave. "My name's Harry." Harry smiles and puts his hand out in front of him for the boy to shake.

"Niall." The boy stuffs the rest of his chocolate cupcake into his mouth and then wipes blue frosting off his hand on his shorts before shaking Harry's hand.

The two boys instantly click and just sit around giggling about three year old nonsense and then decide to play tag. Niall is 'it' and with his loud laugh and loud voice he draws the attention of Louis's crowd of friends.

"Hey, mind if we play?" One boy with beautiful hazel eyes stops Harry and asks.

Harry looks up at the tall boy, smiles real big, and nods happily. "Of course! Everyone can play!" Harry looks at the group of Louis's friends behind the hazel eyed boy and then turns to Louis who smiles fondly back.

 

"Sorry 'bout being mean and ignoring you earlier. They're all my new first grade friends." Louis pants out to Harry after everyone stops playing tag and finds something else to do. They sit down on the front lawn, the condensation damping their bums.

"It's okay, Lou. It's your birthday. Your _sixth_ birthday. You're older than me and now you'll have new older friends. I get it." Harry strokes lightly at the green, green grass covered in small droplets of condensation.

"You'll always be my bestest friend, though. You're the only person I can say 'I love you' to without you pretending to puke." Louis laughs.

Harry stops stroking the grass to look up at Louis with a confused look. "Why is that gross? Isn't 'I love you' a good thing?" Innocent little Harry tilts his head to the side and looks questioningly at Louis.

"Well. First grade boys are weird. Actually, all boys are. It's hard to explain but boys and boys can love each other but not like in a mummy and daddy way. We can only love each other as friends. Get me?" Louis says and looks to his left and down at Harry, who still has a puzzled look on his face.

"Why can't boys love each other in a mummy and daddy way? Two daddies would be funner than one daddy. You can get spun around and tossed in the air twice as much!" Harry excitedly holds out four fingers, still not knowing how to count very well.

"Well, mummy says there are big boys who do love each other like a boy and a girl would but a lot of people think it's not okay for two boys to love each other like that. Mum also told me that people actually hate those kinds of boys who like other boys. Same with the girls. I think they're called gay? Yeah. Gay." Louis looks up at the starry sky and sighs.

"This world is crazy Lou. I think gay is okay. I'm still not to sure about what it all but I still think it's pretty okay."

"Me too, Haz." Louis holds Harry's little fingers on the grass and smiles up at the sky seeing Orion's belt right above them. "Hey. Wanna know what I wished for?" Louis punches Harry lightly in the arm.

"Yes!" Harry says elatedly.

"I wished that you'd be my best friend forever."

Even though Harry is only just a small three year old ( _almost four!_ ) he feels like he could cry from happiness because Louis wants Harry to always be his best friend and that's all Harry really wishes for too. Harry jumps at Louis and hugs him as tight as he can. "I love you, Lou."

Louis giggles softly, squeezing Harry back just as tight. "I love you too, H." Louis gives Harry a kiss on the forehead and when he pulls back he sees the pretty reflections of the stars in Harry's green eyes, three stars neatly in a row making his eyes sparkle wonderfully. Louis thinks the Christmas fairy lights are jealous of how much brighter Harry's eyes are than them and Louis giggles quietly at his funny thoughts.

"Your eyes look so pretty right now Harry." Louis whispers and Harry looks up at Louis with a broad smile.

_click_

A polaroid camera flashes behind them.

The picture gets framed and hung in the Tomlinson's kitchen.

The two boys sitting on damp grass, leaning back on their hands. Louis's left hand barely touching Harry's right little fingertips. Louis having to tilt his head down to look Harry in the eyes, his sparkly green eyes and Louis's cerulean eyes accentuated by the moonlight and sparkling just as bright as Harry's. They both have wide, blinding smiles, lips slightly blue from the cupcake frosting. In between their heads the moon and stars shine luminously in contrast to the dark night sky, casting soft shadows on their faces.

_Louis and Harry._

_Louis's sixth birthday party._

_24/12/96_

 

\---

 

Louis is glad that Harry is only one grade lower than him. Since Harry went to school early he advanced faster but if he wouldn't have, then he would be two grades lower than Louis.

Third grade has been a breeze for eight year old Louis but he's noticed that second grade has been a drag for poor six year old Harry who would be in first grade if his mum hadn't put him in school so early. Harry spends so long on his homework and Louis gets so impatient because he wants to play video games or play tag or _something_. Instead, he has to help Harry out with homework which sucks because Louis already did all that homework last year and now he has to review it again because he has to help Harry. But now they can take a long awaited break from school and enjoy spring break.

Pretty, colorful flowers sprouting about in their plain green yards. Light, cool rain falling but warm air making up for it. Bunnies and birds flitting about and an overall happy mood takes over the entire country. (At least it seemed that way to the innocent little six and eight year olds.)

Louis yells to his mum that he's going over to Harry's home to jump in their in ground pool and Jay gladly lets him since the weather is warm.

"Hello Styles family!" Louis yells as he walks right into the house without knocking.

"Louis!" Louis hears Harry yell and then stomping footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Harry!" Louis yells back with a bright smile at the shirtless boy. He wears only speedos and socks and has a white stain from sunblock on his forehead. Louis can't help but smile at the little dork Harry is.

Harry hugs Louis so tight like they haven't seen each other in months. "Louis, Louis, Louis." Harry mumbles quietly and then the inevitable click of a camera is heard somewhere close by but the two boys have learned to live with the constant clicking and flashes.

Their memories being captured in still frames.

"Harry, Harry, Haz, Harry." Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry's soft curls atop his head.

"Gems is at her friend's house so we have the pool all to ourselves." Harry says excitedly, jumping up and down in Louis's arms.

They both make a running start out the back glass door and into the shallow side. The freezing water making them both get covered in goosebumps. When Harry comes up for air Louis giggles and tells him he looks like baby Tarzan.

They swim for a bit and splash each other until they are in a fit of giggles and can't splash properly. Anne comes out every few minutes and makes sure they don't go to the deep end.

The boys eventually get very tired and just wade around until they both jump up and float, limbs spread out like they are starfishes.

The water in Louis's ears muffle his hearing but he feels small waves hitting his face and his stomach lurches as he quickly stands in the water and sees Harry struggling in the middle of the deep end trying to stay afloat. He must have floated to the deep side when he was floating on his back and then tried to stand but noticed he was in the deep end.

"Help!" Harry manages to yell.

Louis quickly swims- well, tries to -over to Harry and pulls him to the edge. Louis never learned how to swim in the deep side but doggy paddling in the shallow side (and the motivation to save his best friend) definitely helps since he's able to grab Harry and pull him to the edge then out of the pool.

"Anne!" Louis calls, water dripping down his face (he refuses to confess they are tears).

"My baby!" Anne cries when she comes out to see Harry's motionless body.

Louis's mind goes into over drive as he tries to remember when the Red Cross taught him CPR when they visited his school a few months ago. Harry kept making silly faces at Louis from across the gym where his class was sitting, distracting him a bit from the man and the dummy in the middle of the room.

Anne is sobbing into her cellphone to a 999 operator as Louis begins to do chest compressions. Louis quietly counts each time he pushes down all the way until thirty. He then does the head-tilt, chin-lift thing he had learned and then shakily and hesitantly he places his mouth on Harry's and breathes for him. Louis tries his best not to smile in relief as he sees Harry's chest rise then fall through his peripheral without much help from his own breathing.

Harry suddenly coughs into Louis's mouth then Harry's eyes shoot open. Louis notices and pulls back quickly as Harry sputters out water.

"Harry! Darling, the ambulance is coming. Are you okay?" Anne asks, squatting down next to the boys, tears streaming down her face.

Harry nods. "Y-" he was about to say yes before he turns away from the pool and throws up.

 

"Okay m'am. Your son seems to be completely fine. No permanent damage done thanks to that little boy right there." A nurse smiles as she points to Louis who is sat next to Harry in the ambulance truck while doctors move and prod Harry to make sure everything really is fine. "If he wouldn't have given your son CPR... I'm afraid to say your son would have had permanent damage or, worse, not be here with us at all. We've got ourselves a mini hero right there Ms. Styles." The nurse and Anne chuckle. Anne wipes away the moisture gathered beneath her eyes and looks at the two boys fondly.

As the nurse gives Anne information on what to do if Harry gets sick or feels funny, Louis sits protectively close to his Harry, holding him close as the doctors check his blood pressure. Louis quietly cries, a few whimpers escaping his lips as he hugs the fragile curly haired boy ever so close.

"Oh, Harry. I was so scared." Louis says through a fit of sobs.

Harry's eyes droop heavily, his tired eyes fighting to close after all his own crying. "Thank you for saving me, Lou. I always knew you were secretly a superhero." Hearing those words makes Louis cry a little harder and Harry hugs Louis a little tighter.

"Only for you because I don't know what I would do without you, Harry. I don't even want to think about it." Louis shuts his eyes tightly and hugs Harry back tighter.

"My Super Lou." Harry mumbles tiredly and the nurses surrounding the two try to hide their smiles.

Once the nurses are finished, Harry and Louis jump off the truck and head to Harry's front door. Harry stops suddenly, staring down at a bunch of light blue petunias that remind him of Louis's eyes. He picks the prettiest one and hands it to Louis.

"A token of my gratitude." Harry says with a slight bow and Louis smiles brightly, grabbing hold of the stem gently then kissing Harry's cheek.

Anne must be a ninja because she grabbed that camera so fast.

_click. click._

That night Jay and Anne cry to each other on the phone about their poor little Harry and how Louis refuses to leave his side. Jay happily lets Louis sleep over with Harry.

They hug each other close and wind up like a burrito in the fluffy blankets on Harry's bed, mutually blocking and protecting each other from the bad monsters that live under the bed and in the closet and the pool monster they are blaming Harry's drowning on. With their legs tangled up, arms wrapped around each other, and foreheads touching, Anne takes a picture with her polaroid camera and tapes it up on the wall next to the other pictures she has taken, smiling as she feels a small tingly sensation in her stomach she gets whenever she feels that certain feeling. That certain energy from someone or something.

She feels love.

 

\---

 

Harry gets bored one day and decides messing with Gemma and her friends isn't suffice. He gets up and walks out of the house without asking his mum since his mum knows where he's going anyways and walks across the street to Louis's house. He politely rings the door bell before Jay opens the door, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting out through her door making Harry salivate.

"Oh, hi, love." Jay smiles sweetly. "Louis is out with friends but he should be coming home soon. Come on in."

Harry smiles and walks into the cozy home he's come to know so well. Jay hands him a cookie, still warm from the oven and he munches on it as he waits for Louis to come home.

Harry waits.

Eats a cookie.

And waits.

And eats another cookie.

And waits.

And, well, there goes the last cookie.

He waits until Anne calls Jay telling her to send Harry back home for his 8 p.m. curfew. Harry is eight. He thinks he is too old for a stupid curfew but without a word he hesitantly complies with his mother's request and gives a goodnight kiss on the cheek to Jay before heading home.

He is sent to bed with a kiss from his mum but he doesn't sleep. He stays awake, looking out his window and at Louis's house, waiting for Louis to come home.

Louis gets dropped off around 9 p.m. He goes into his house, drops his things inside, and runs across the street to Harry's house.

Harry switched rooms with Gemma a few months ago so now he has the downstairs bedroom. So Louis taps on Harry's window and Harry pretends to be super tired and glares at Louis before letting him in through the window.

"Hello, my love." Louis says quietly as he plops down on Harry's bed making the bed creak and bounce. Harry shuts the window and watches as Louis's house lights turn off across the street.

"You woke me up." Harry whispers.

"Nope. I did not. I saw you peeking out your window when I got home." Louis smirks.

"Okay, okay. Well, where were you? I was waiting for you at your house. Your mum made cookies and I ate them all." Harry huffs and rubs his tummy.

Louis pokes Harry's soft tummy. "You little fatty." Harry giggles when Louis pokes his tummy again. "Well, I was out with my friends from the football team. You should have called Niall."

Niall has become a good friend of Harry's but they go to different schools and he always goes to Ireland to visit family so it's rare for them to hang out. "He's visiting family in Ireland. _Again_." Harry falls back on his bed, facing up at the ceiling. Louis follows suit soon after, turning his body to face Harry instead of the ceiling and snuggles into Harry's side.

"Well, I'm here now." Louis snuggles closer. Harry rolls his eyes and keeps his face serious until Louis's gaze breaks him and he's smiling.

"Okay. You're here now." Harry says and turns to face Louis and Harry snuggles back.

"Love you, Haz." Louis hugs Harry closer. ( _For warmth obviously!_ )

"Love you, Lou." Harry mumbles back.

Louis smiles giddily and tries his best not to shake from happiness. He nestles his head on Harry's chest, Harry's gentle heartbeat lulling Louis to sleep. But right before Louis's mind completely fades to black he gets a thought that stumps him.

He and his friends never sleep together like this. He and his friends don't cuddle like this. Hell, Louis and his  _mum_ don't even cuddle like this.

Louis finds himself enjoying Harry's faint smell of cookies and his regular scent of his winter snow laundry detergent and something else that's just so _Harry_. Louis snakes his hand to the back of Harry's head and curls the soft curls at the nape of his neck around his finger. Harry hums in pleasure at the feeling of soft hands twisting and gently pulling his hair.

Louis isn't really sure what's happening but he chooses to ignore it because it feels good. It feels-  _right._

 

\---

 

When Harry turns eleven, he asks his mum to buy him a kitten. He has wanted one for so long and does exactly what his mum asks without backtalk. It's only fair!

It's the day after his birthday party and he's lead to the living room to sit on the couch, remnants of the night before littering the cushions.

"Okay, Louis, grab it from the cage." Anne whispers from behind Harry's blindfolded head.

"Okay, what's going on?" Harry puts his arms out in front of him trying to feel what is happening but lets his arms fall to his sides when he fails to feel a thing.

"We bought you a gift." Louis says excitedly.

"Put your hands out, love." Anne says gently and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Harry's ear.

"Awww! It's adorable!" Gemma coos and Anne and Louis shush her.

Louis giggles as the small white kitten (with a dash of an ash color on its fur) instantly curls into a ball in Harry's hands. She licks Harry's fingertips and Harry yelps happily as Anne takes the blindfold off. He holds the small kitten close and covers his mouth with his left hand, glancing between Anne and Louis, determining who he should hug first. Anne motions with her head toward Louis and holds up her polaroid camera as Harry nods and hugs Louis tightly, the kitten between them.

_click._

Harry gives his mum a hug and then holds up the baby kitty.

"Dusty." Harry whispers.

"Huh?" Anne, Gemma, and Louis ask in unison.

"Her name is Dusty. Her color is white but slightly gray like dust on top." Harry smiles at the kitten and gives her nose a tiny peck.

"Alright. Dusty it is." Louis mumbles and scratches the back of her neck making her purr.

After Harry's mum gives Harry the whole responsibility speech, he and Louis run to his room and play with the little kitten, making sure to lock the door to keep Gemma out.

Dusty rips up some of Harry's seventh grade syllabus papers but he could care less. He's got a kitten! He's so excited and giddy and happy he could just- he could _kiss_ someone!

"Would it be weird if I kissed you Louis?" Harry blurts without a forethought and he instantly regrets it as a long silence ensues.

"I- um. I'm not sure, Harry." Louis says. Harry blushes and awkwardly clears his throat.

"Sorry. It's just I'm so happy right now I-" before Harry can finish his sentence, there are lips on his leaving a chaste kiss. Louis pulls back just enough to look into Harry's eyes but Harry's eyes are closed.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Was that weird for you?"

Harry shakes his head slowly, eyes still shut.

"Me neither." Louis says quickly and kisses Harry again. This time Harry relaxes, forgetting about the kitten. His whole being is engulfed by Louis.

_louislouislouis._

Beautiful cerulean blue eyes, smell of honey, pretty smile, fluffy hair.

And maybe both boys don't know how to kiss and never have kissed anyone else before but the kiss is wonderful.

"That was my first kiss." Harry says as they pull apart, eyes fluttering open.

"Mine too." Louis says, staring at Harry's prettily pink puffy lips. "I never knew how much I've wanted to do that until I actually just did that." Louis giggles softly, warm breath hitting Harry's bottom lip.

"M'hm." Harry says glancing up at Louis's eyes then his lips.

"I'm- I'm gonna do it again, if that's okay." Louis says softly and Harry nods his head jerkily. "The eager one you are." Louis laughs then closes the space between them once again.

Harry giggles into the messy kiss, both of them not knowing what they're doing. "Ow." Harry mumbles and giggles again into their smushed lips as Louis's teeth clash in to his own.

"Sorry." Louis says breathlessly, blushing, and pulls away.

There's a few moments of silence before Harry feels a small tongue lick his fingertip. He glances down at his gray kitty and sheepishly smiles up at Louis. "Wanna help me feed Dusty."

"'course." Louis says.

(And maybe they kissed again before Louis had to leave and Anne probably took a picture of Louis kissing Harry on the cheek at the door frame.)

 

\---

 

Harry has never been more- more _sad_ in his life. He'd use a different, more powerful word to describe his feelings but he's eleven, just a seventh grader, and doesn't know much about his emotions.

He sees Louis hand-in-hand with a beautiful girl walking down the hall, laughing and smiling. They stop by her locker and the girl leans back against it. She nods along to whatever Louis is saying and he leans in to kiss her. Harry feels his blood boil as Louis seems to know what he's doing with his lips and his tongue. Louis places a hand on her perfect little waist and she puts her prettily manicured hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Harry slams his locker, making everyone's heads turn, even Louis's and the girl with her shiny, long wavy hair swooshing gracefully as she turns her head. Harry runs out of the building and runs as fast as he can the four blocks home. His mum opens the door and yelps in surprise as her puffy and pink faced boy runs in to the house sobbing loudly. She hears his room door slam and frowns as she walks over and opens the door carefully.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asks.

"No! I'm not alright!" He yells dramatically into his pillow, making his voice a little muffled.

"Oh, hon, what's the matter?" She goes over to his bed and sits on the edge, rubbing his back lovingly.

Harry sits up and sniffs. Dusty is trying to jump on the bed so he leans down to help the small kitten up. He pets her softly and plants a kiss to her wet little nose.

"Mum. Me and Louis... we kissed the other night after you both gave me Dusty and- and before I came home I saw him with a girl- I think her name is Eleanor -and they were holding hands and then they kissed and I- my chest. it feels like someone is squeezing it. And my heart, it feels like it's not even beating anymore. I'm just very sad. I thought he liked me." Harry ends his melodramatic rambling in a sob and his mum grabs him and holds him tight.

"Oh, honey. I'm so, so sorry." She pauses. "Maybe he's just a little confused."

"About what?" Harry snaps.

"Well. He just kissed a boy. He could be a bit confused since he's not exactly sure if he likes boys or girls or maybe eve both." Anne say softly and looks down at her son's head on her lap.

"Well, I'm not confused mum. I- I know I like boys. Girls are pretty but boys are prettier." Harry states, voice full of conviction.

"Oh, my baby." Anne says with tears in her eyes. "That's- that's wonderful that you're so sure about it. Be proud of who you are, okay?" Anne smiles widely and hugs Harry.

Harry nods against Anne's shoulder and hugs her back tightly.

"Why don't you invite Niall over when school lets out and we can make some yummy macaroons. Sounds good to you?" Anne asks and Harry nods excitedly.

 

\---

 

"So, I recently came to terms with myself. I'm gay." Harry states and Niall nods along.

"So... you're really no different. You're still  _Harry._ You just like boys. " Niall folds his hands together and places them on his crossed legs.

"Yep." Harry says, popping the 'p'.

"Do you like me? Is that why you're telling me?" Niall straightforwardly asks.

"Hmm, haven't thought about it but you are cute, Niall." Harry smiles and shifts to a more comfortable position on his bed.

"Oh, okay. Well, who are you sure you like?"

Harry tells Niall how he and Louis kissed then about how today Louis kissed someone else. Niall's eyebrows are furrowed when Harry finishes.

"But you still like him?" Niall asks.

"Well, yeah. I guess I always have it's just I never actually thought about it since we are always together and there really is no space to actually stop and think about it? If you know what I mean. I'm even confusing myself." Harry lets his head fall into his hands and he sighs loudly.

"Does Louis like you?"

"I thought so. My mum says Louis is just confused. But I'm still angry and pretty sad. I'm not talking to him for a while." Harry looks out his window when he sees a figure walking down the street in his peripheral.

"Is that him?" Niall points out Harry's open window.

Louis sees Harry and Niall through the open window and suddenly Harry feels like something has possessed him and it wants revenge. Without thinking he turns to Niall and gives him a wet, sloppy kiss on the lips. Harry keeps the kiss going until he feels that Louis would get the message then pulls away.

Niall's eyes are screwed shut. "Is it over?" he asks.

Harry blushes furiously and glances outside just as Louis's front door slams shut. "Yeah." he whispers.

"God, Harry. That kiss was very... slobbery." Niall wipes his lips with the back of his hand and nudges Harry's shoulder with his palm.

"Sorry. Just quick, on the spot, stupid thinking." Harry laughs softly and stares at the house across the street.

"Boys! Macaroons are ready!" Anne yells and the two boys race to the kitchen, laughing when they both fall on their butts since they forgot Anne mopped the floors and the floor is still wet.

 

\---

 

A month later and Louis and Harry still haven't spoken to one another. Cold glances and occasionally glares are the only things shared between the two.

Niall and Harry sit closer to each other during lunch and sometimes share a plate when one doesn't have enough money, making them sit just a little closer than they already are. Zayn and Liam, their only other friends, sit in front of each other acting as the wall between Harry and Niall and Louis and Eleanor.

An awkward tension fills the air as Harry and Niall mumble to each other, leaving the other three boys out. Niall cackles Loudly at a stupid joke Harry just said.

Liam clears his throat. "Care to share what's so funny?"

"He- the pasta- fake noodle- impasta. I- I can't. it was just so stupid but so funny." Niall says and lays his head on the table while banging his fist on the table, still laughing. Harry then starts laughing because Niall's laugh is just very contagious. The three boys (and girl) stare at them like they still don't get it.

"Okay, um, I'm gonna go because honestly I'm sick of this." Zayn says and stands with a prolonged sigh.

Harry stops laughing, cheeks pink, and looks up at Zayn. "Huh?"

"We are all friends here," _E_ _xcept Eleanor_ Harry thinks to himself, "and I'm not sure what happened between you and Louis but it's affecting everyone. You and Niall are the only ones talking to each other and it's just overall awkward for me and Liam to just sit here and act like everything is okay. You and Niall can have your little dates without us sitting here, alright?" Zayn says angrily and walks away.

"Um. I'm- I'm going to go, too." Liam coughs awkwardly, and trails behind an angry Zayn. Louis is staring down at his plate and Eleanor awkwardly glances between Harry and Louis.

Louis looks up at Harry and opens his mouth like he's going to say something but Eleanor interrupts. "Let's go sit over there with Luke and the other guys, yeah?" she asks, voice sweet as honey but just as artificial.

Louis is still looking at Harry when he says, "Yeah. Let's go."

Harry sighs. Niall nudges hims softly with his elbow. "You should just talk to him. Maybe say sorry?" Niall shrugs and pops a greasy chip into his mouth.

"No." Harry replies firmly. "He's the one who should tell me sorry." Harry crosses his arms and leans back.

"Alright. Fine, don't talk to him." Niall says but thinks of a plan to get them alone together.

 

\---

 

"Are you sure you didn't invite him?" Louis asks for the fifth time and Niall rolls his eyes.

Niall crosses two fingers behind his back. "I'm sure, Louis. it's just you and me playing video games while my mum is out at the shops." Niall says and checks his watch. "I ordered pizza. The guy'll be here any minute."

A few minutes later, a few games later, and a few empty soda cans later the door bell rings. "I'll get it!" Niall jumps up.

When he runs out of the room, Louis mumbles, "The boy sure loves his pizza."

"Hi, Harry!" Niall whispers excitedly, his plan going just as planned. "You brought the pizza, right?"

"Yep. Your total is thirteen euros." Harry holds the box up a little. "I got a large."

"I'm not paying but I'll take that." Niall snatches the box and leans forward quickly to give Harry a thank you kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! And um, you can go to my room and set up the game. I'll get soda and plates."

"I wasted my allowance on that." Harry mumbles, annoyed, but just nods to Niall and goes to the room.

Harry doesn't look around before he closes the door and hears a voice say, "Niall, I'm hungry. Give me pizza." Then he turns around.

" _Louis?!_ " Harry says at the same time Louis yelps, " _Harry!?_ "

The two boys hear scuffling behind the door and Harry rushes to try and open the door. "Niall! Open up!"

"Oh my God! I didn't know the chair thing actually worked." Niall says.

"Niall, what the hell! This isn't funny." Harry bangs on the door with his fist.

When Louis and Harry hear the TV turn on in the living room at the highest volume, they know they're stuck in the room. Harry slides down the door on his back and lands on his bum. He sighs Loudly and plays with his fingers.

"I could just jump out the window." Louis sighs, looking out the window melodramatically.

"If you're that desperate to get away from me go ahead, be my guest. But keep in mind we're two stories high." Harry exasperatedly says.

Louis, taking that into consideration, flumps on the bed in defeat. "So. Are you two a thing now?" Louis asks roughly.

"Hm. I could ask the same for you and Eleanor." Harry shrugs, still playing with his fingers.

"Touché." Louis juts his head up higher in mock confidence when he really wants to hide under the bed and cry because he regrets even looking at Eleanor.

Harry clears his throat. "We are not a thing, by the way. Niall and I."

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Louis snaps.

"Why did you kiss her?" Harry says and looks Louis right in the eyes. He then looks away, closing his eyes and breathes in and out. "You know what? Why do we even care? Right? I mean, we aren't a couple. So it shouldn't matter!" Harry stares at the floor angrily.

"Well- Well it does actually because I thought you liked me and then you kiss someone else before I can even explain why I was with Eleanor in the first place." Louis pauses for a moment, glancing at Harry then continues, "I don't like her, alright? I- I was scared. I didn't know if I liked girls or boys or both or what. So I got one of the prettiest girls in school to kiss me and you know what, Harry? I didn't like it. Then I saw you and you saw me and then you ran home and then I tried to go over and talk to you... " Louis takes in a deep breath, "and you kissed Niall. You kissed Niall and I felt like complete shit. So I forced myself to continue talking to Eleanor. What else do you want me to tell you, Harry? That's what happened. I'm- I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I really, truly am."

"I didn't mean to kiss Niall. it was an impulsive move run by anger and sadness and jealousy and I just couldn't handle it and he was there and something came over me and I- I should be the sorry one. I didn't hear you out or take your feelings into consideration." Harry looks away from Louis and plays with the hem of his shirt. Louis slides off the bed and sits down next to Harry on the ground.

"No. I'm the one who messed up. I'm sorry." Louis hesitates before he continues. "And I'm not sure if you saw the way I was kissing her-"

"Like you actually knew what you were doing." Harry says, jealousy lacing his words.

"Right. Well... the night before, after I went home, and after we, you know, kissed- God, this so much weirder to say out loud -I watched videos on Youtube. Like on how to kiss. For you. I was pretty determined to learn so I could impress you the next time we- you know." Louis blushes furiously and turns his head to look Harry in the eyes. "I learned for you." Louis states.

Again, something not Harry takes over his body and his words and his thoughts so when Harry says, "Why don't you show me?" Harry surprises himself.

Louis smiles a little before slowly leaning in. Harry can't seem to breathe and he feels his hands shaking ever so slightly.

He's kissed Louis before so why does he feel so nervous?

Harry feels Louis's soft, thin lips on his own and all his thoughts jumble together and his nervousness slips away. Harry feels so inexperienced as he feels Louis move his mouth and tongue in ways he didn't even know was possible but it feels so so so good that Harry can't help but moan just a little.

Eleven year olds should probably be doing homework, playing football, going to the park or playing video games but here Harry is, kissing a beautiful thirteen year old boy and loving it.

Louis takes Harry's plump bottom lip between his teeth and pulls back.

"Woah." Harry breathes, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Woah."

Harry couldn't be more thankful for Niall's existence and plan to get Louis and Harry back together than in that moment.

Then: "Hey assholes, is it safe to come in or are you two naked?" Niall says through the door, voice a bit muffled from the chips that are stuffing his mouth.

"Niall!" Harry and Louis yell in unison.

Harry takes that thing about Niall back.

 

\---

 

"So we're all going to the carnival tonight, right?" Louis asks once he, Harry, and Niall finish watching _Benchwarmers_.

"Yep! They said only thirteen and over and guess what? fourteen, fourteen and sixteen!" Niall says, pointing at each boy excitedly. "Oh and then Liam and Zayn said they might go too."

"Afterthoughts." Louis teases the two absent boys. "All right. Let's go home and get ready then." Louis pats Harry's thigh twice as he stands and they head home from Niall's house.

 

Louis and Harry, they don't label themselves as boyfriends. Yeah, they kiss, they cuddle, they do all the coupley things you would expect them to but they both agreed they aren't ready for a relationship. They are just two guys who are really good friends that occasionally make out and hold hands under a pillow during a movie. But not together. Maybe they think about it but why ruin something what has been going on just fine without a label? You know what they say, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

"Muuuum." Harry drawls. "Are you sure I look good? I don't want to look stupid." Harry puts a hand on his jutting hip.

"So sassy." Anne teases but when Harry sighs she says, "Harry you look- you look absolutely _un_ stupid. Perfect even." She exhales deeply and squints a little at Harry. "You should just unbutton one button on that shirt. it will look casual without being too casual and hot but not like you're trying. You feel?" Anne giggles.

Harry rolls his eyes playfully and does as told.

Hm. Casual but not too casual. Hot but not really trying. Harry likey.

He rubs away a white spot on his black jeans and removes a piece of lint from his t-shirt. He runs to the restroom and styles his hair in a deliberately messy quiff before he shows his mum.

"Oh, sweetie. You look so nice! You sure this isn't a date?" Anne smirks, reaching for her iPhone to take a picture of her son.

He poses for the camera, giving the biggest smile. "Yes, mum, I'm sure." Harry rolls his eyes just as the doorbell rings. Harry hurries over to the front door and opens it wide.

Harry's jaw goes slack as he stares at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Louis is dressed in a tight white button up shirt and tight dark blue jeans. His hair is tousled to perfection in a fringe that lands right on his eyelashes and Harry thinks he couldn't look more beautiful if he tried.

"Wow. You look- wow." Harry can't even speak correctly.

"You- You too." Louis replies and they stare at each other for a moment before someone clears their throat.

"'Oh, hey Niall, you look nice too. Oh, you spent an hour on your hair? It looks perfect! Is that a new shirt? Cool, mate.' Oh, thank you my imaginary friend. You look as invisible as always." Niall jokes and pulls Harry out of the house. "Bye Ms. Styles! Love ya!" Niall yells before shutting the door. "Okay, let's go."

"You do look nice, Niall." Harry nudges Niall's shoulder lightly.

"Shut up, asshole. Go walk next to your beloved Louis." Niall laughs and pushes Harry next to Louis.

The trio walks the three blocks to the carnival and as Louis and Harry walk next to each other, their hands brush against the other's hand every so often.

Louis so desperately wants to hold Harry's hand but they have only ever done so in private, under a pillow so he's not sure if Harry likes public affection.

"Just hold fucking hands already, you shits. It's getting annoying watching your hands do some weird twitchy thing whenever you touch." Niall says and forces their hands together.

Harry blushes and Louis gives him a small smile while brushing his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "Is this okay, Harry?"

"Yeah. More than okay." Harry says with a bright smile as they reach the carnival. Louis smiles back with a smile as bright as the sun and Harry nearly melts.

Fourteen years of Louis and he still gets tingly whenever Louis is close.

Harry watches as the bright lights shine in Louis's wandering eyes and wonders if his own eyes look the same. Louis excitedly points at different rides and game booths but Harry barely pays attention as he stares at Louis. His eyes crinkle when he smiles real big and he flicks his hair to the side and out of his eyes.

Harry really wants a picture of this moment. I guess you can say Anne and Jay have rubbed off on him over the years.

He quickly takes out his phone and takes a picture of Louis. (And maybe he makes it his lock screen background on his phone.) Louis notices and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Louis ask softly with a slight tilt of his head.

"You just look so beautiful." Harry says and you can literally hear the love in his voice.

"You're so mushy, Harry. Mushy but wonderfully sweet." Louis smiles.

A while later, Louis drags Harry to the ferris wheel and that's where they find Zayn and Liam. "Let's spy on them." Louis whispers as they get in the cart behind them.

The ride starts and Harry holds onto Louis's hand. He's just a little scared of heights. Louis holds onto Harry's hand just as tightly as the ride stops and they are way on top.

Harry is whispering a funny story to Louis about something that happened to Niall when Louis suddenly shushes him and points in front of them. Harry looks where Louis is pointing and his eyes widen.

Zayn and Liam are full on snogging in the cart in front of them.

"Holy shit. I would have never guessed." Louis mumbles to himself then looks at Harry who is still staring at Zayn and Liam.

"Woah." Harry says and looks back at Louis.

A few moments pass by with Harry and Louis just staring at each other, soft smiles on their lips and thoughts running through their heads.

Louis stares into Harry's lovely green eyes and maybe Louis is being reminded of his sixth birthday. Well, a certain picture taken that day.

The stars gleaming in Harry's lustrous jade eyes and his bright smile that lights up Louis's world. Harry's perfect plump red lips distract Louis and at first Louis blames that wretched lollipop Harry had been sucking on earlier but Harry's lips are always this pretty.

The glowing moon above them and the pretty carnival lights below give off the perfect romantic lighting you usually just see in movies and the ferris wheel is the place the characters would most likely kiss. Harry wonders when his life became a such cliche rom-com because now Louis is leaning in.

The moment is perfect. They're on a ferris wheel, the smell of popcorn and cinnamon drift in the air, and giggles and laughter are all that is heard. Right before their lips touch, Louis stops and pulls back slightly. "Harry, I- can I tell you something?"

"M'hm." Harry hums and looks away from Louis's lips and up into Louis's eyes.

Louis gulps as Harry's eyes stare into his. Louis feels his thoughts mix together but manages, "I really want you to be my boyfriend. I know we said we aren't ready but the thing is I think we actually are. I really, really love you and I want to be able to show you. I want to hold you and kiss you in public just like we did tonight but I want us to be official. I want to be able to say 'This is my boyfriend'. I will totally understand if you say no but just know that I love you and I always will. So Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" Louis flits his eyes back to Harry's and holds in a breath.

"I- yes. Yes yes yes, Louis, yes. A million times, freaking yes. I love you." Harry breathes and hugs Louis, making the cart rock back and forth a bit.

"Ah! Stop that! We're gonna fall and die." Louis carefully hugs Harry back.

"Okay, okay... boyfriend." And Harry feels a little more than giddy.

Harry pulls away and kisses Louis softly. Louis places a hand on Harry's thigh and Harry gets goosebumps everywhere. Louis tugs lightly on Harry's hair and Harry whimpers at the mix of pleasure and pain. The older boy's hand traces slowly up Harry's thigh and Harry anticipates something to happen but the cart jerks forward suddenly and the ride is over.

They step off and give each other a quick kiss earning disgusted looks from strangers but they could care less.

The couple spot Zayn, Liam, and Niall and they run toward them.

"We saw you two nearly suck each other's faces off on the ferris wheel. What a sight." Louis states calmly behind Liam and Zayn making them start in surprise.

"No, no, no. You didn't see anything." Zayn lies while Liam blushes.

"Fuck you and your lies Zayn. I ship it. Ziam for life." Louis exaggerates a fan girl voice and fans his face.

"Who's Ziam? What's shipping? Are you putting this Ziam guy on a ship?" Liam asks Louis with furrowed eyebrows then his eyes widen as if he's had an epiphany. "Louis have you kidnapped a man named Ziam and are going to ship him off somewhere?"

"Liam. Sometimes you can be uber stupid." Louis laughs but Liam is still wide eyed.

"Anyways," Zayn rolls his eyes, "we heard your little heart to heart back there. So, um, boyfriends now? Congratu-fucking-lations." Zayn claps slowly with a playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah, then there's me and my churro." Niall says suddenly. "I love you, my little caramel stuffed churro." He whispers to his churro with hearts in his eyes and everyone laughs.

"I love you, Haz." Louis hugs Harry by his waist and leans his chin on Harry's chest, looking up at the tall boy.

"I love you, Lou." Harry leans down and leaves a chaste kiss to Louis's lips.

 

\---

 

The two boys have now been together for six months. They have no sexual experience other than wanking and a pretty heated kiss that lead to a pair of neglected boners.

Harry had always thought he'd lose his virginity at fourteen but he now realizes that's a bit too young. That doesn't mean he can't do, you know, _other stuff_ , though, right? He feels he is ready to take it up a level with Louis so he invites Louis over.

Harry cleans his room up, sprays some air freshener and showers, nearly scrubbing himself raw. He brushes his teeth three times before he is satisfied and then his mum let's him know she's leaving for her date. He sets out some chocolate candies on his bedside table and waits. A few minutes after she leaves, Louis arrives and Harry does a quick check on himself in the mirror before letting him in.

"Mmm. Smells nice in here." Louis says when he enters Harry's room.

"Thanks. Want some chocolate?" Harry offers and Louis nods, taking a few.

"So good." Louis moans and Harry gulps because Louis made _that_ sound.

Harry pops a chocolate into his mouth and looks at Louis. "Very." Harry moans softly and gets the desired effect when Louis's eyes flash with an emotion Harry could only signify as want.

Louis throws his chocolate wrapper at Harry. "You moaned on purpose."

Harry smirks and throws his wrapper at Louis. "I think _you_ moaned on purpose."

That results in a candy wrapper fight in which ends with Louis hovering above Harry, panting lightly and his gray beanie nearly falling off his head.

"Now kiss me, you fool." Harry giggles out and places his hands on Louis's hips.

Louis laughs lightly and tilts his head to the right slightly, leaning down and kisses Harry. Harry is enjoying the taste of candy on Louis's lips and tongue as Louis begins to slowly and tenderly brush his tongue across Harry's lips. Harry opens his lips the slightest bit and Louis takes it as an invitation and slips his tongue into Harry's mouth.

When they break the kiss to breathe, Harry can see Louis's flushed face and doesn't think Louis can look more gorgeous. Harry can hear his own heart beating very fast in his ears as Louis leans down and kisses his neck. Louis sucks on the spot where Harry's jaw and neck meet and Harry moans softly. Louis sucks and licks that spot until he knows a mark will be left there.

Harry doesn't know how he hasn't had a heart attack yet his heart beating so fast.

Louis glances up at Harry and softly caresses Harry's cheek as he silently asks with his eyes if he can remove his shirt. Harry nods and Louis wastes no time in taking off Harry's shirt revealing soft, delicate, pale skin. Louis straddles Harry as he removes his own shirt and Harry stares at the exposed skin as if he has never seen it before. Of course he has when they have gone in the pool or just played video games shirtless but this is the first time he could actually stare and appreciate Louis's bare torso.

Harry strokes Louis's hip bones and looks up at Louis who is already staring back, a soft smile on his lips. Harry leans up to a seated position and kisses Louis over and over. Harry lays Louis down on his bed and straddles him, their semis rubbing against each other and making them both groan quietly.

Louis reaches up and places his palm on Harry's chest, quickly saying, "'m not ready."

"For what, babe?" Harry asks and kisses Louis's shoulder lightly.

"For sex." Louis says then blushes a dark red at how blatant he must sound but luckily Harry can't see his colored cheeks with the dim lighting. "Is that what you were, ya know, going for?"

"No, especially if you aren't ready. But I do want to make you feel good." Harry says and Louis smiles, a little surer.

Louis nudges Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Alright. Let's do this then. Let's go. Get a move on, Styles."

"Shh. Just stop talking." Harry giggles.

Louis slowly unbuttons his jeans and Harry's hands are shaking slightly from nerves and happiness. Hopefully from 'videos' he has watched before help him out a bit because he honestly has no idea what he's supposed to do other than put Louis's cock in his mouth and make it feel good.

Harry tries to delay that bit by kissing Louis but then, with a hesitant hand, Louis starts palming Harry through his jeans. Harry pulls away from the kiss and lets his forehead land on Louis's shoulder as he moans in pure pleasure. Louis unbuttons Harry's jeans and pulls them down halfway down his thighs. Louis tentatively slips his fingertips into the waistband of Harry's boxers before he is slipping the garment down as well. Louis takes Harry's hard cock in his hand and strokes it once making Harry's elbows shake slightly.

"Mmm." Harry closes his eyes and drawls out a moan as Louis strokes his cock for a second and third time. "F- Feels good."

Louis stops stroking and Harry whimpers at the loss of contact.

"My cock is so fucking hard. Do something about it." Louis says lowly into Harry's ear and Harry groans quietly.

Harry kisses Louis down to his torso, leaving love bites down his happy trail until finally Harry reaches Louis already unbuttoned jeans. He slips them down and Louis's cock makes a very apparent bulge in his boxers. Louis impatiently slips the tip of his finger in his waistband and tugs lightly. Harry gets the message and tugs them down slowly making Louis wriggle beneath him.

For a moment all Harry does is stare at the wonderful sight in front of him. Harry glances up at Louis's nervous being before wrapping a hand around the base of Louis's cock.

Louis feels as if he can't make a lucid thought as he feels Harry's warm, soft hand make gentle and slow movements. Harry thumbs Louis's slit where a bead precome bubbles out. Harry takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks obscenely, looking at Louis with wide, innocent eyes. Louis quivers slightly, grabbing hold of the sheets.

Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, Louis feels a warm wetness on his tip and hazily looks down at Harry, his mouth closing around Louis's cock. The sight makes Louis's insides tremble and his eyes roll back in pleasure. Harry's tongue circles Louis's tip as his hand strokes the rest making Louis's back arch off the bed.

"A-Are you sure you've never d-done th- _shit_ -this before?"

Harry hums a no and the vibration shoots through Louis's cock making him moan loudly. Louis pulls on Harry's hair and tries to push his head lower but Harry doesn't budge. Louis bucks his hips up but Harry is quick to hold them down. Louis groans in frustration and Harry hums in satisfaction.

"Mmm, Harry." That's all Harry needed to hear before he let's his mouth fall down Louis's shaft and up again. He feels Louis tremble a bit and Harry does the same movement over and over.

Harry figures out that blowjobs are very messy. First of all there's spit everywhere. some dripping down his chin and more along Louis's cock. Then... the come.

"Oh, Harry, I think I-" Louis can't finish before his back arches and he's coming down Harry's throat.

Harry then reaches his high and his come spritz all over his bed sheets.

Louis pulls Harry toward him and kisses him deeply. "I can taste myself on you." Louis kisses him again. "So. Fucking. Hot." Louis kitten licks Harry's chin where come drips down and maybe it turns Harry on all over again.

They both clean each other in the bathroom and dress back into their clothes. They somehow figure out how to work the washer and dryer and stuff the all the blankets inside through a fit of knowing giggles.

They fall asleep together on the couch watching some rom-com neither of them really care about but just wanted an excuse to make out. They slowly fall asleep wrapped in each others arms and legs tangled together.

When Anne returns from her wonderful date with an even more wonderful man she is leaking happiness. She smiles so bright when she sees Harry and Louis entwined in each other's arms. And, as expected, she grabs her trusty polaroid camera and snaps a picture. Her giddy state makes her eyes well up with happy tears and maybe she's falling in love with their love.

 

\---

 

Sleeping over each other's house has become a pretty regular thing. When Harry turned sixteen, Anne became more lenient toward him and let him stay over Louis's house more often and Louis over his.

Anne's philosophy is trust the kids a little more and they'll trust you a little more.

"What are you writing, babe?" Harry gets up from his bed. He hugs Louis from behind and kisses his bare shoulder. Louis smiles and pulls the shirt Harry let him borrow up his shoulder.

The kid is like two sizes larger than Louis.

"A poem." Louis says simply through a sigh and chews on the end of his pen. "For Ms. Turner's English class." He turns in Harry's arms and lets his arms hang off the taller boy's shoulders.

School is almost out and Louis plans on moving into his own place. He's going to be out of high school in June and it's January. Just a few more months.

Harry reaches behind Louis toward the desk and picks up the mug filled with hot tea. It's made just the way Louis likes and Harry is pretty proud he himself perfected the famous two-sugars-one-cream-and-one-teaspoon-of-honey-Louis-Tomlinson tea. Sue him for smiling like an idiot when Louis hums contentedly every time he takes a sip of the tea Harry made for him.

Harry takes a sip and offers some to Louis who gladly sips away. Harry sets the mug back down and rests his hands back on Louis's hips.

"Ahh. A poem. Why are you standing? Come on, sit down. I can help you." Harry kisses Louis's neck lightly and Louis leans his forehead on Harry's chest.

"Standing while writing helps the brain. I read it on the internet." Louis looks up at Harry and tilts his head playfully.

"Don't believe everything the internet says. Most of it is pure b.s." Harry knocks his nose lightly into Louis's and it releases butterflies in his tummy that make him feel as tingly as he did when he was thirteen.

"Well, the internet also says any kind of sexual practices are good for your health. Maybe I should withhold blowjobs because the internet is 'full of b.s'." Louis says with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down. How about from now on the internet is God whom we must listen to. It's our savior. And you know what, I think I feel a cold coming on." Harry sniffs for show and wiggles his cute little nose that Louis pecks because Harry is just too adorable. "What'd you say about sexual practices being good for our health?" Louis smacks Harry's chest lightly.

"Shut up." Louis laughs and returns his focus to his poem. "Would it be kind of ironic or coincidental if I told you I have to write a poem about a savior. Either a fictional poem or from personal experience."

"Hm. I-"

"Harry, shut up. I think I know what I'm gonna write. Holy shit. Harry I gotta write this down." Louis pushes Harry away and writes.

 

_my sunlight was drowning._

_he screamed for help but I could not hear._

_it was like I was deaf as water muffled my ears._

_my sunlight was fading as I floated near,_

_oblivious to the water swallowing my light like a black hole does a star._

_his splashes were what helped save him_

_but I was his savior;_

_his knight in shining armor._

_I pulled him out of the abysmal waters._

_my sunlight was back brighter than a supernova._

_I am his savior but also his lover ._

 

"It's shit and might not make much sense but you know what, at least it's something." Louis exhales loudly and pushes the paper towards Harry who is leaning on the desk Harry's mum bought him for is fifteenth birthday. Harry, being the melodramatic dork he is, cried and gave an effusive thanks to his mum for the beautiful mahogany desk.

"Louis, this is actually pretty good- hey. This is about when I drowned! Right?" Harry smiles brightly at Louis.

"Yes, love. I thought it was pretty obvious given the first line is 'my sunlight was drowning'." Louis pokes Harry's side.

"Aww, baaaabe. I'm your sunlight?" Harry puts a hand over his heart and stares lovingly at Louis with sparkles in his large green eyes.

"Well, ya can't live without sunlight, right? Vitamin D is essential." Louis nods seriously toward Harry's window that lets in the orange afternoon light.

"You can't live without me? Louis, I- me neither. Oh, babe." Harry puts the poem down and gives Louis a big bear hug. Harry lifts a yelping Louis off the floor a few inches and swings him around. When he sets him down he leans his head down to rest on Louis's shoulder. "I love you so so so much."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Louis giggles, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Now get off of me you gangling dork."

Harry hugs Louis tighter. "Not until you say 'I love you' back to me."

"But what if I don't love you?" Louis challenges.

"Well then we have a problem because just last night while I was sucking you off you were saying- no, yelling -how much you loved me." Harry whispers into Louis's ear. "'Oh my God Harry, ahh! I love you. Ohhh, I love you so damn much Harry! I'm gonna- I'm gonna come-'"

Louis covers Harry's mouth with his palm. "Harry, shut the fuck up. You're screaming that out loud and your mum is home." Louis whisper-yells through a laugh.

"It's not like she hasn't heard us befo-"

"Harold. I swear. If you don't shut the hell up I-"

"Just tell me you love me, Lou."

"Nope. I don't say it on command. I say it from my heart." Louis pats his chest above his heart.

"Oh, fuck you."

"Awww, my baby cussed." Louis pinches both of Harry's cheeks and kisses his bottom lip.

Harry smiles and mumbles 'shut up' against Louis's lips before kissing him deeply. Harry bites Louis's bottom lip just the way he knows he likes it and Louis twists and pulls Harry's hair just the way he likes it. Harry squeezes Louis's hips making the shorter boy squeal in surprise. Louis clutches the fabric of Harry's shirt and tries his best to keep a firm grip so he won't fall.

His knees feel wobbly and it's like- well every kiss with Harry feels like it's the first -he's thirteen again, sitting on the floor of Harry's room with a kitten running about. The hum of the air conditioner running in the background and the moonlight shining through the same window sunlight is shining through now.  
Louis's eyes clench closed and he feels a surge of happiness rush over him. He doesn't mean to sob but he's a crier when he's very happy.

"Lou, babe, what's wrong?" Harry holds Louis's cheeks. "Did I bite your lip too hard? I'm sorry."

Louis smiles brightly, crinkles next to his eyes and blue eyes shining. "No, no. You didn't do anything. Well it's about you. I'm just really happy I have you. I really love you, Harry. Never doubt that." Louis softly caresses Harry's dimpled cheek and, on his tiptoes, kisses Harry's forehead lightly.

Harry feels butterflies and a smile etches his face. "I love you too." Harry blushes and plays with the hem of Louis's (technically his own) shirt. "My shirt is pretty big on you."

"Or maybe I'm just small." Louis pouts cutely and Harry just has to kiss his pretty pink bottom lip.

"Nah, you're like a fun size candy. Adorably small, sweet and delicious." Harry licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows at Louis who shakes with laughter.

 

Zayn and Liam have always invited Louis and Harry on double dates but they always refuse. The only reason Louis and Harry say yes this time is because Liam and Zayn say it's for Harry's birthday. Harry was pretty hesitant but thought it could be fun so he agreed to go. Niall got a little hurt when he found out through Louis that he wasn't invited so he declared he'll have to find a partner soon so they can all go on triple dates.

"Mum? How do I look?" Harry timidly asks his mum three hours after his boyfriend told him about the dinner.  
He usually doesn't care about what he looks like but it's his birthday and maybe- just maybe -he'll lose his virginity. Is this something to be thinking about though? Doesn't sex just happen? Obviously Harry wants to lose it to someone he loves and who feels the same way which Louis is perfect for it but it should happen naturally, right? Harry pinches his forearm to shut himself up and listens to his mum.

"Sweetheart. You look absolutely wonderful. So handsome." Anne looks at him through the mirror.

"You look like shit." Gemma says with a mouth full of crips as she walks down the stairs. She's visiting from college and crumbs have littered the house ever since her arrival.

"Gemma, watch your language." Anne glowers at Gemma.

"Mum, you can't watch your language, you hear it." she rolls her eyes. "Harry you look fucking," Gemma smirks at her mum who throws her arms up in defeat, "hot. Where are you going?"

"Birthday dinner with the boys. excluding Niall, sadly."

"You need lube? Condoms? I just bought you a gift that I think you and Lou would really like it." Gemma wiggles her eyebrows.

"I don't even want to know, Gemma." Harry shakes his head at his smirking sister. "and besides me and Louis-"

"You and Louis what?" Anne asks with no expression on her face.

"We have done nothing like that." Harry lies.

"Don't lie to your mother, Styles. I may not be great at knowing your personal lives but I certainly have ears that work." Anne tries her best to hide a smile that is fighting to etch her face.

"God, mom, I- just please stop." Harry blushes a fiery red.

"If you don't want your mother to know things then," Anne puts a hand next to her mouth as if telling a secret, "keep it down." She winks.

"Oh, for Christ's sake. We haven't had sex, we've only-"

"Done oral? Roleplay? Sex toys?" Gemma's eyes widen curiously.

"Ahhh! This is not a conversation to have in front of your mother. Let me walk out." Anne covers her ears and walks away from the hallway.

"I did that on purpose. She needed to leave us alone like, twenty minutes ago. Anyways. Are you planning on doing it soon?" Gemma asks quietly.

"I um- yeah? I don't know. I scrubbed myself raw in the shower just in case and I have two packs of mints in my pocket."

Gemma sighs. "You shouldn't only be physically prepared, Harry, but also mentally. You love this boy, right? Wait, why am I asking. Obviously you do, I mean I look at food the way you look at Louis. So you love this boy and are willing to give yourself to him on a silver platter and you trust him to take your heart and either cherish it or break it?" Gemma finishes with a pointed look at Harry who stands there with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I- yeah. He already has my heart and I trust him completely. That's why I'm even considering doing this." Harry stares off and smiles with the thought of the blue eyed man he's insanely in love with.

"Okay. I trust you and I trust that he won't hurt my little brother so," someone knocks on front door, "go to your date. You look hot." Gemma punches Harry in the arm playfully and walks away with the bag of crisps then bumping into Anne around the corner. "Mom! Were you listening?!"

"I- yeah. Bye honey! Be safe!" Anne yells before Harry closes the door and Harry doesn't even want to think about what she means.

 

The dinner goes relatively well other than the waitress giving out the wrong dishes and dropping a glass of wine that stains the hem of Louis's new white jeans. (They are quite tight and Harry wonders if Louis bought them and wore them tonight to purposely sexually frustrate him.)

"I'm gonna go see if this will come off." Louis says and walks away toward the bathroom, hips swaying a little to far either way and Harry is certain Louis is doing it on purpose now that Harry's jeans feel a little tighter than when he first put them on.

"So, have you two done anything that if a fifteen year old girl would do she would have to go to planned parenthood yet?"

"What?" Harry asks Liam. He always talks in code and Zayn is the only one who understands.

"Have you guys had sex yet? Fucked? Made love? The whole enchilada." Zayn fold his hands together and sets them on the table.

"Why does everyone want to know about my sex life? No, I'm a virgin." Someone gasps close by but Harry ignores them.

"Oh." Liam and Zayn say in unison.

"Maybe I'll lose it tonight." Harry mumbles and looks down at his almost finished side salad. He was going to get garlic bread as a side but... the garlic.

"Oh." Zayn and Liam look at each other and then back at a blushing Harry.

"Well sixteen is a perfect age to lose it." Zayn whispers to Harry and glances to Liam knowingly.

At that moment Louis comes back and sits down in his seat next to Harry. "Why is my baby blushing? What'd you guys say?" Louis asks with a kittenish tone to his voice that makes Harry wonder if his whole persona for the night is meant to seduce him.

"Asked him about sex and he turned red as a tomato." Zayn says with a hand motion toward Harry's red face.

"Oh. What about sex?" Louis asks, voice even.

"Hm, he maybe wants to lose-" Liam starts but Zayn pinches his bicep.

"Not for us to say, babe." Zayn mumbles and Liam nods.

Harry wants to cave in on himself. He wants the ground to swallow him up whole. Liam and his stupid uncontrollable mouth. Louis glances at Harry, a confused look on his face but continues eating.

Dinner ends and Liam and Zayn give Harry their individual birthday gifts and wishes. Zayn's gift bag has condoms and lube, a _The Ramones_ t-shirt, and chocolate coins. (He knows how much Harry loves those.) Liam's gift bag has a gift card to a sex shop (the same one Zayn bought the lube and condoms from) and some socks with smiley bananas all over them. (Harry may love the socks a little too much.)

Louis drives them back to his mum's house with the small Toyota he bought a few months ago and a small smile plays on Louis's face as they arrive. The house is very dark other than a colorful nightlight in the kitchen Jay likes to keep there as a keepsake from Louis's childhood.

Louis leads Harry to his room by the hand and Harry wouldn't say he's anticipating Louis's room to be covered in rose petals and have candles everywhere but he would mind them either. (He wouldn't mind John Mayer playing softly in the background as well.)

On their way down the hall to Louis's bedroom, Harry stares at the wall and he feels like he's watching a movie of his life.

A polaroid of two year old Louis making a yucky face down at newborn baby Harry in Jay's arms. Another polaroid of four year old Louis sticking a Hello Kitty band aid on Harry's chubby little arm. A picture of six year old Harry with a pale face and eight year old Louis with red, puffy eyes the day Harry drowned and Louis saved the day. The blue flower is dried, taped to the white part at the bottom of the polaroid and it makes Harry falter in his steps a bit. Louis stops and looks to where Harry is staring.

"I never noticed the flower. You kept it." Harry stares fondly at the picture and the dry blue flower.

"Yeah. It was adorable, what you said. 'A token of my gratitude.' God, I'll never forget any part of that day." Louis grabs his bottom lip with his index finger and thumb, reminiscing.

"I could've- if you wouldn't have done anything -I could've died." Harry says.

"Well, I'm glad I knew CPR otherwise my sunshine would have burned out and we can't have that."

"So cheesy." Harry laughs his crazy laugh where his head tilts way back and his mouth opens wide.

Louis could not find it more endearing.

He kisses Harry then. A kiss that says more than words ever could.

_iloveyousomuchiloveyousosomuchiloveyousososomuchiloveyousosososomuch._

He delicately trails a finger along Harry's sharp jawline and down his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Harry's smooth skin.

Louis doesn't mean to but he pushes Harry against the wall and pushes in on him to make the kiss deeper, more passionate. At first Louis is worried he is being to rough but a moan escapes from deep within Harry so Louis thinks he must be doing something right. Something falls to the ground with a thud and Louis glances down to see the two small gift bags Harry that Zayn and Liam gave Harry.

Louis continues kissing Harry, relishing the way the younger boy moves his lips, his tongue, his hips, and his hands, oh his hands, traveling down Louis's back and grasping his bum. Harry kneads Louis's bum and Louis feels an overwhelming sensation of want that he stops everything and roughly pulls Harry into his bedroom that they happen to be right in front of.

Louis made sure to clean his room before the dinner and set some candles just in case. The room smell like a mix of cinnamon, caramel, and raspberries. (They are leftover candles from christmas time.)

Louis hears Harry sigh in content behind him and Louis gets an accomplished feeling in his gut.

Harry watches as Louis turns around slowly. The candles cast soft shadows on his face and his cerulean eyes seem darker, pupils dilated. A dainty hand reaches out for Harry and lands lightly on his hip, pulling him forward for a soft, delicate kiss that Harry barely feels since he feels numb. A good numb.  
Harry tingles under his skin as Louis leads them both to the bed. The back of Louis's knees hit the bed's edge and he sits. He stares up at Harry through his thick eyelashes and Harry gets hard at the sight that reminds him of when Louis is on his knees, whimpering and moaning.

Harry's had enough so he grabs Louis by the shoulders and gently pushes him back and onto the mattress. Louis pushes himself back toward the headboard and spreads his legs slightly so Harry can have space to crawl up. Harry crawls between his legs and kisses Louis slowly, wanting to revel in what is happening. Just thinking about it makes him moan and writhing impatiently above Louis.

Louis smirks at how eager Harry seems for this to happen so he teases him with nimble fingers starting at his shirt button all the way down to his jean button. Harry groans in frustration at Louis's slow work so he quickly reaches down with one hand and unbuttons what Louis pretends he can't. He slides his open shirt off and removes his jeans (which is a mission since they are skin tight and Harry sighs once his 'little Harry' can finally breathe again).

Louis kisses the skin between Harry's collarbones and traces patterns across his chest. He flattens his palms against Harry's shoulders and nods when Harry mumbles if he can take his shirt off. Louis assists Harry in taking off the rest of his garments and his own until they are both completely exposed. Louis can feel Harry's hard erection against his thigh and only that makes him close his eyes and try his best not to make a sound.

"I- u-um. Zayn bought us s-some stuff. I can go get-" Harry stammers.

"Yeah. Please." Louis croaks out and nudges Harry off.

Louis watches Harry's bum as he peeks out into the corridor and reaches out to grab the small gift bags. Harry walks back toward the bed with a gift bag in front of his crotch but doesn't cover half of Harry's length. Harry takes the condoms and lube out and shows them to Louis who eyes them carefully.

"No condoms. Just lube." Louis assertively states.

"Are you s-sure?" Harry asks as he sets the condoms down on the bedside table.

"Positive. We're both clean. Right?" Louis quirks an eyebrow at Harry.

"Yeah. Yeah, so- okay." Harry gets comfortably situated in front of Louis.

Harry lubes his index finger and middle finger and lightly touches Louis's hole. Louis shivers at the feeling but relaxes as Harry slowly massages Louis's soft hip. Louis clenches his eyes shut at the uncomfortable feeling he experiences as Harry pushes one finger in. A few moments pass before Louis nods for Harry to move. Harry slides his finger in and out of Louis's tight hole slowly then adds a second finger. Louis breathes in sharply but relaxes as soon as he gets used to the feeling. Harry scissors and curls his fingers every which way until he finds the perfect angle to hit Louis's prostate.

Louis's eyes shoot open and he grips at the bed sheets. "Holy sh-shit, Harry. Again." Louis ends with a moan.

Harry slides his fingers almost all the way out before he angles them and hit Louis's prostate again. He does this over and over until Louis hesitantly stops him and Harry pulls his fingers out.

Louis shyly reaches for the bottle of lube in Harry's other hand and nervously lathers his palm in what might be too much lube. He looks at Harry reassuringly as he reaches for Harry's cock and kisses Harry's shoulder lightly. Harry's arms awkwardly hang at his sides so he reaches up to rest them on Louis's shoulders.  
Louis moves his hands up and down Harry's shaft and Harry gets noticeably harder. Soft, breathy moans escape Harry's plump, pink lips and Louis so desperately wants to kiss them again. Louis mumbles a quiet 'done' and lays back down.

Harry's hands rest on both sides of Louis's head and he dips down for one last kiss before lining his cock up to Louis's lubed hole. Harry carefully pushes his tip in and then a little deeper. Louis's face contorts in discomfort and Harry stops all his movements.

"Are you okay, babe? I can stop if you wa-""

Louis shakes his head quickly. "No, no, no. Ke-keep going."

Harry makes sure to be even more gentle and soon he bottoms out. It takes a few minutes and sweet words into Louis's ear until Louis tells Harry to move. Harry slowly thrusts in and out until he has a slow rhythm going. Soon he hears soft noises coming from Louis's lips that turn in to words and then full sentences.

"Oh, fuck Harry, fuck. Feels s-so good." Louis drawls out almost every word.

Louis feels so painfully hard and Harry keeps hitting that spot. He feels himself tipping off the edge but he stops himself to wait for Harry.

"Mmm, Lou." Harry moans out, voice low and raspy and his eyes shut.

"Your voice is so- so hot." Louis breathes and groans as Harry goes just a bit faster.

Harry slides almost all the way out, only the tip in, and then slams back in. Louis cries out in pain and pleasure and his knuckles turn white as he grips the sheets tighter than before. The bed's headboard keeps hitting the wall and has probably left a mark on the wall what with Harry fucking slamming into Louis, but they could care less.

"'m gonna come." Harry grunts as he pulls out and slams back in, angled perfectly at Louis's prostate.

"Ah! Please Harry, shit. I- I'm-" Louis can't finish his sentence before he comes in hot spurts all over his stomach and Harry's.

Harry watches Louis's face, calm and blissful in the high of his orgasm. Harry comes inside Louis at the sight and Louis hums at the warmth. Harry rides it out until he pulls out and collapses next to Louis.

"How was I-"

"Don't." Louis presses a finger to Harry's lips. "You were amazing, if you really wanted to know, but right now I need a cuddle and then need to be cleaned up." Louis's words slur slightly and his eyes are closed, exhaustion taking over. He pushes himself forward ad hugs Harry tightly around the torso, his head on his chest.

Harry rubs Louis's head and scratches his scalp. "I actually like being covered in your cum." Harry smirks down at Louis and hopes he looks sexy.

Louis laughs and hides his face in Harry's neck. "Oh god, Harold. Just go get a wet towel, please." Louis laughs. "I don't trust my legs to stand."

Harry kisses Louis's forehead, slides off the bed. Harry then bows , making Louis giggle, as he walks to bathroom across the hall. He grabs a towel and puts it under the faucet to wet it and walks out, bumping into someone.

"Ahhh! Harry styles, where are your clothes?!" Jay screams.

"Ahhh! Jay, I-"

"Don't. Speak. Oh my God. Just- go clean yourself. And my son." Jay walks away, eyes cast on the ground. "And don't come out until the smell of sex is off of you."

I guess you can say it was pretty awkward between Harry and Jay after that.

 

\---

 

A few months after Louis's graduation, Louis decided to look into his saving to see if he had enough money for a flat.

He did.

But. A thought took over him that has him slightly confused about what to do with the money now.

He had been looking at flats for a couple months but now... he wants to buy an engagement ring. For Harry. ( _Obviously_.)

Louis will be going to London University soon (yay for getting accepted!) and even though he won't be too far away from Harry he still wants Harry to feel that their relationship is special and that he doesn't have to worry about Louis cheating and that Louis is absolutely committed to their relationship.  
Louis knows Harry is a hopeless romantic. Louis has sneaked a peek at Harry's journal and Harry already has a vision of what he wants the wedding to be like. And Louis's name was written in beautiful calligraphy at the top with pretty little hearts floating about. Some people might find that weird but it made Louis feel so special that Harry could see them with a future.

That's it. Louis has decided. An engagement ring it is. He'll have a dorm at uni anyways and he could save up again. I mean, how expensive could an engagement ring even be.

 

Turns out, a whole fucking much.

  
The prices range from 100 euros to bloody _10,000_.

  
Louis looks at all the rings in the men section but can't help but notice the women's rings. So extravagant and exquisite with pearls, diamond, and various colored gems while most of the men's rings are black or grey with the cliche ' _forever_ ' engraved on top.

"Hi. Need any help?" A nice looking young woman, Joanna her name tag says, asks Louis. She wears a genuine smile and Louis wonders if that's the smile you get when surrounded by love all day.

"Are there any other engravings other than forever?" Louis says with a laugh and makes a face at the rows and rows of indistinguishable rings.

"Well... we do the engravings here. Pick a ring and we can engrave whatever you want on it. Your significant other's name, a word or two, or maybe even a short sentence or poem." Joanna smiles brightly as Louis nods along.

"Okay, okay. An engraving would be nice." Louis mumble while looking down at the glass case filled with the rings. Joanna leaves him so he can find the perfect ring and Louis is so excited because here he is, looking for a fucking engagement ring of all things for the man he loves and it just makes him feel so giddy.

Louis stops in his tracks when he spots it. It's perfect. Simple but perfect. It really is a gorgeous ring. Grooved edges around the silver center and a round cut diamond that adds sparkle. It's all silver but it stands out to Louis against the other gold or diamond clad ones. He wants- _needs_ to buy the ring.

"Joanna!" Louis waves her down and she comes rushing.

"Yes, hon? Have you found the ring you want for the special lady?" She asks but furrows her eyebrows at the ring Louis is looking at. "Why- Why are you looking in the men's section? Is it for yourself or- oh! You- it's for your _boyfriend_. I am so sorry. I- um. I didn't know. That ring is perfect for your boyfriend." She coughs awkwardly.

"It's fine." Louis chuckles. "Can I engrave it for him?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, hon. What would you like it to say? We can have it ready in about two days if James isn't too held up with other orders." Joanna says as she hands Louis a paper to write down the phrase he wants the ring to say and writes a font down from the list of options Joanna gives him.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Joanna gushes. Louis pays her before taking one last look at the ring and smiling at the thought of how Harry would look with it on.

"Come by in two days and they'll be ready." Joanna hands Louis the receipt and that's the moment it all seems real.

 

Louis planned the whole day out. In the morning they had a nice cup of tea at Louis's empty house and watched a film. ( _Love Actually_ was Harry's oh-so-wonderful choice even though he knows Louis isn't too fond of the film but Louis decides it's Harry's day so whatever the curly boy wants, the curly boy gets.) Then they went walking around the shops in town and Louis had to walk by the jewelers shop very quickly so Harry won't get any ideas.

When Harry stopped for the toilet a few stores down Louis ran as fast as he could to the jewelers (because he was stupid and didn't think to get the ring beforehand) and stopped a moment to admire the ring before running back to Harry.

Now Louis feels the whole reality of it. Seeing Harry standing outside the shop Louis had left him alone in, the ring box suddenly felt like a large weight in Louis's pocket. Harry looks from his left to his right in search of Louis and Louis feels weak in the knees.

Harry's mane of hair is flying this way and that, the hands of the wind paying no mercy to his wild, unruly curls. Harry's green doe eyes flitting all over the pavement and the road and again into the store. His slightly pointed nose and cheeks are tinged pink in the London cold. His pretty pink lips chapped from the wind but plump and perfect nonetheless.

Louis wants to go up to him right this moment and shove the ring on one of his fingers and kiss him until he can't feel. Louis wants to hold him and protect him from anything or anyone who wants to take his sunshine away. He wants to make Harry tea everyday and watch sappy movies and snuggle up close to him in pajamas and in sleep mussed hair. Louis wants to hear the pitter patter of tiny feet running around a beautiful home and be able to go on long walks with an even more beautiful little girl or little boy ad husband. Louis wants it all with Harry and hopes Harry wants the same. They may be young but they are in love and nothing or no one can come between them.

Harry meets eyes with Louis and smiles his big, brighter than the sun smile that makes Louis fall a little more in love (if that's even possible).

As Harry strides over to Louis, Louis feels himself shaking with nerves and happiness and worry and excitement.

What if Harry says 'no'?

What if Harry doesn't like the ring?

What if Harry-

His thoughts are interrupted by Harry's large, already ring clad hand waving in his face.

"Hey, y'alright babe?" Harry asks, concern filling his voice.

"M'hm, totally." Louis squeaks and wipes the sweat away from his hands on his clothed thighs and exhales loudly.

"You sure? You look a bit pale." Harry leans down to look Louis in the eyes.

Louis closes his eyes for a moment, Harry's fingers lightly placed under Louis's chin tilting his head up a bit. For a moment Louis thinks about taking the ring out but he knows this isn't where he's giving Harry the ring.

Louis pulls his head away from Harry's touch and says, "Come on. There's one last thing I want to do with you before the day ends." Louis gives Harry a small, nervous smile as he grabs his hand. Louis leads him back to the car and drives them to his mum's house.

"Why are we at your mum's house?" Harry has a quizzical expression on his face that makes his eyebrows furrow.

"You'll see." Louis sings.

Once at the door, Louis says, "Okay, Harold, close your eyes. And no peeking."

"What-"

"Shh!" Louis giggles quietly and grabs Harry's hand.

Louis checks once more to make sure Harry is closing his eyes before he opens the door. Louis hears the shuffling of running feet and anxious whispers somewhere near by.

Something knocks over behind Louis and he turns to see Harry blindly reaching around for a small box that fell when he bumped into the coffee table.

"Oops." Harry says when he can't find what he dropped.

Louis laughs and pulls Harry into the dining area. "Okay, open your eyes now." Louis says loudly enough so whoever is home can hear.

At the moment Harry opens his eyes fairy lights turn on and all the decorations can be seen. Polaroid pictures hang all over the string of the lights in order from when the boys where little babies to when they are grown and the small round dining table is covered in blue petunia petals, Harry's favorite kind of flower. Harry smiles widely and points out a few pictures he finds cute or funny.

"Hi boys!" Anne, Jay and Gemma both appear from the dark hallway with bright smiles.

"Sit, sit." Jay rushes rushes over to the boys and pushes them toward the two seats.

Harry gives Louis a puzzled look as Anne comes over with two terribly homemade menus. "Here's the menu, loves."

"The chef's special is the only dish though." Harry points out.

"It's the only thing Louis made." Gemma rolls her eyes and nudges Louis's shoulder with her hip.

"Yeah, so I take it you know what you're gonna get?" Anne asks and snatches the menus back from the confused boy, and then she gives Louis a side glance with a quick wink.

"I guess I'll have the chef's special then." Harry smirks at Louis. "Oh, and a water, please. Thanks, mum."

"Same here." Louis giggles.

When the food comes out Harry cackles loudly at the dish. "You did not, Lou."

"I did." Louis smiles proudly at the dishes in front of each of them. "Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham-" Louis gets stopped mid hand movement when Harry interrupts.

"-with a side of homemade mash." Harry laughs again. "Didn't we make this together the first time you cooked?"

"Yes. But this time there's a twist." Louis says with a finger in the air.

"And what might that be?" Harry tilts his head.

"I made it all by myself. No help whatsoever."

"No. _Impossible_." Harry shakes his head and mocks a shocked expression.

"Shut up and eat, Harold." Louis laughs out.

They eat and talk and Louis has to kick their nosy mums and Gemma out a few times when they want to sneak a peek to see if Louis is giving the ring to Harry yet.

"Okay, so what is this all about, Louis?" Harry leans back on his chair and eyes Louis. "I haven't questioned it all day, but there has to be a reason."

"Does there really have to be a reason?" Louis nervously asks.

"Louis Tomlinson doesn't just do something like this unless something big happened or is happening." Harry pauses then widens his eyes. "Did you get into London University? Oh my gosh, you did, huh?"

Harry gets up to hug Louis. "No, Harry, it's not that." Louis gets up too and stands eye to eye with the tall boy. "I mean, I did get in but this isn't about that."

"Oh, then what?" Harry pushes hair behind Louis's ear and rests a comforting hand on Louis's shoulder.

"It's-" Louis pauses to think of what he's going to say. He didn't realize how hard this would be. He looks behind Harry and sees their mums peeking in. Louis smiles and subtly nods letting them know what he's about to do. He closes his eyes for a moment before breathing in and out. Looking into Harry's shining emerald eyes he begins, "Harry. I love you so much. So, so much. I- well, it's hard to put into words how much I love you. I wouldn't change a single thing about you. You are just perfect to me. Everything about you. You're such a dork, you trip a lot when you walk and you can't walk straight most of the time, you always say the mushiest things at the most random moments, you put milk in the bowl before your cereal, you act like such an idiot around babies, your little endearing quirks that no one really gets to see makes me love you a little more... I can go on and on about every little thing I love about you but we'd stand here through the winter and the rest of time." Louis takes a deep breath before continuing, "You know, Harry, sometimes I think about my future and I try to think what it would be like without you in it- which sounds mean but it's completely innocent I promise -but the thing is... I can't. I honestly don't know if I can live without you. It's like you're- you're the blood in my veins, the oxygen that I breathe, my sunshine. We've established that many times before but once more can't hurt. You're what I need to survive. I know, that might be weird or scary to hear but, Harry, it's entirely true. Harry Edward Styles," Louis slowly takes out the box from his pocket and Harry stares at it wide eyes and quickly covers his open mouth, "my angel, my heart, my love, my sunshine, will you marry me?" Louis gets down on one knee while opening the small black box.

The boys' mums both hold cameras and have tears and big smiles of their own as they watch their sons. Gemma stands next to the teary mums recording them with her iPhone.

"I- Louis. Yes. Oh my God. Yes! I love you." Louis has a huge smile on his face as he slides the ring down Harry's slender ring finger on his left hand. Harry kisses Louis with arms around the shorter boy's waist and dainty hands holding Harry's face. It's a salty kiss from the tears of both boys and Harry smiles broadly once they separate. Harry stares at his hand and twists the ring around and around, admiring the words ' _my sunshine_ ' engraved in elegant cursive on the side. "I love it, Louis. But I love you so much more." Harry says, his large eyes watery as he looks at his  _fiancee_.

  
"I love you, too, Harry." They hug each other tightly, their bodies binding together as if one. When they pull back, Louis's hands around Harry's neck and Harry's on Louis's hips, Louis asks, "Together forever, my sunshine?" Louis smiles sheepishly and holds out his pinky.

Harry wraps his pinky around Louis's with a giddy smile. "Together forever, my hero." Harry giggles lightly because since when did he say things like this.

They both smile at each other, wondering what lies ahead, and seal their promises with a kiss.

 

_click._

 

_LouisandHarry._

_Louis engaged._

_23/6/15_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> you can come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smoIkisses) and my instagram is @stylinsonstea (: x


End file.
